With the rapid development of the display technology, the display screen has more and more functions and types. The flexible display panel is widely applied in bendable and foldable display devices due to low power consumption, being bendable, and flexibility.
For a foldable display device such as a mobile phone having a foldable screen, the flexible screen may be required to be bent according to a predetermined bending axis. However, during the process that the existing flexible display device is bent, the deviation between an actual bending axis and the predetermined bending axis is large.